What If?
by Humanities.Best
Summary: What If? For Steve it was only mere moments since he died. But, it was a year, for Peggy. He emerges as the hero. And he lives the life he never thought possible. Even getting his dance, and a little more with Peggy. But with troubles on the horizon. Like The Cold War, Kennedy Assassination, The Vietnam War, 9/11, and the Problem of never growing old.
Fading. Bright colors were becoming dark blues, and blacks. Thoughts of seeing the sun was all but impossible. The world was slowing becoming a blur as he curled into a ball, letting the cold water touch his skin. So cold, that it burned. With each gentle wave it moved up higher on his skin. Taking more of him slowly, painfully. He tried not to cry. He tried not to think about what the world would be like without him. How his death with effect Peggy… or Howard. Looking down at his fingers, he slowly wasn't able to move his appendages. How everything around him started to move in slow motion. He only heard the water rush in. Pouring into the plane. Maybe, just maybe. Bucky died like this. Slowly, freezing to death. Watching the world around him go blurry.

He had thought often about his death, as a child. When some nights he would stop breathing for so long, then Bucky would shake him back to life. The nights were it was so cold, that the only source of warmth came from the two bodies huddled on the small twin mattress on the floor of the apartment they shared. Some nights he thought he would die right there, on the mattress curled up in Bucky's arms. Then, he would have been angry, that he couldn't make a difference. That he didn't do more. Now though. Now. He accepted death, he would let the water wash over him in the waves. Feeling the stiff air run out. Taking shallow breaths, he tried to stop the tears running down his cheek. He deserved this. He did his part. This is what he was meant to do.

Steve was meant to die. He was meant to right here, take his last breath and look up at the skies. He could see his mother again, and finally meet his father, and the he child his mother lost before him. He could see Bucky again. See the smile on his face, or rather. A slap to the back of the head for being so reckless. But they'd be together. Til the end of the line.

So he was happy to do this. Happy to die, to save hundreds upon thousands of people from the terror of Hydra. He was happy to have his body slowly stop being able to move as it flowed up to the chest range. Steve was happy to have his heart burning, and be cold for once. He was happy to let the water relax his muscles until they went numb.

He let his eyes close, taking in a large deep breath as the water began to pour into his lungs. He let the cold water burn, and freeze as he took his final breaths. With only Bucky, and Peggy on his mind.

"Steve.." A soft gentle voice called as he began to feel a warm sensation cover his body. A dim yellow color filled the room he was in as he opened his eyes. His mother, sitting on the edge of his bed. Her eyes kind, and sparkling. She didn't look sick, like she had when she died. She looked healthy and happy.

"Hello Son." A stronger, but still gentle voice spoke from the doorway. Steve's gaze fixed on him. His eyes trying to take in everything about him. The way his broad shoulders took up most of the doorframe. Or how he had the same blue eyes. The love that radiated off him was breathtaking. Though, he found he didn't need to breath. He felt safe, and warm at this moment.

"You made us proud." His mother said, softly as she took his hand in hers. "You were so brave."

"I'm glad to call you my son." Joseph, his father, said softly.

"But you can't stay with us Steve." Sarah, his mother. Looked at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "Your story is not over yet, my love."

"What?" Steve said softly, looking around the room. A cold chill ran down his spine, but instead of leaving quickly, it stayed.

"You get to live your life." She said, looking to his father. "You get to live on."

"We love you Steve, we want you to stay with us. But you get to live on. With Peggy, and the world." Joseph said.

"Steve. She's calling you." Sarah spoke, as her husband knelt down at her side. They pulled Steve into a hug. She was crying, and he gave Steve a pat on the back.

"We'll always be proud of you son, and we love you." His father said.

"Steve." His mother's mouth opened, but it wasn't her voice. It was a different one. Of someone he knew. "Please." It said, softer, weaker. Never like he had heard it before. "I need you."

It all flashed white. And all of a sudden, he was warm again. This time, he could move. His fingers, and his toes. His lips, and finally he opened his eyes. Above him, was a dim yellow light, that swung gently. A slight creak as it did so. He felt a hand, grasping his right one. But not only a hand, but tears. Steve felt the liquid slowly slid down his hand, the warm path going down.

"Steve. Please." Peggy cried out, gripping his hand a little harder, as he finally realized where he was. He was alive. "Please don't leave me again." She said softly. Her head, against his hand.

He lifted up his left hand gently, and cupped her face in the hand. Steve lifted her face gently to meet his eyes, as he saw them. Her eyes worn red with all the crying she must have done for him. Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Steve, you're alive." She breathed.

"Yeah Peg." He said softly.

"It's been so long." Peggy said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Well couldn't I leave my best girl." He said with a small smile. "Not when she owes me a dance."


End file.
